


We Were Always a Losing Game

by fun_sized_advil



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Grim Reapers, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fun_sized_advil/pseuds/fun_sized_advil
Summary: George remembers what it’s like to die.--Wherein a reaper and a dying boy fall in love.The title is from Duncan Laurence's "Arcade", I think it fits the vibe.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	We Were Always a Losing Game

**Author's Note:**

> I suffer from DreamSMP brain rot and uh I read Heatwaves 62 times (no joke I have the screenshots to prove it). Anyways here's a slow burn for the soul. Big thanks to Kory for editing this! 💛
> 
> (Please do not steal my writing. I will take this down if the content creators express discomfort with this. )

George remembers what it’s like to die. 

He recalls the pitting feeling in his stomach as he realized the car brakes wouldn’t budge. He could tell you about the frantic grab for his phone (once attempting escape from his fate seemed pointless) to send once last voice message to his family. He remembers the feeling of _no no no this isn’t real, this can’t be._ He knows what it’s like to feel so much pain at the same time, to scream for it to stop, and then feel nothing and all. 

But George isn’t dead.

At least not yet. 

\-----

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was the boy in the corner of his room. Well, no, the first thing he noticed was that everything was yellow or blue, but he was sure that was just a weird dream thing anyways. The boy turned to face him, and if he had the energy to, George would have gasped. He was ethereal, angel-white skin and hair that seemed blonde but appeared almost as white as his skin. Freckles dotted his face. He looked younger than George but _fuck he was tall._ He didn’t have perfectly proportioned features, but instead ones that looked so good together that they might as well have been. When George looked up to meet his eyes they stared right through him, somehow a bright yellow. 

George’s cheeks were warm, “Look, people in your dreams are supposed to be people you’ve seen in real life, but I think I would’ve remembered you if I had bumped into you on the street.”

The man grinned, somewhat somberly, “You’re not asleep.”

He let out a laugh, “Sure thing dreamboy.”

The yellow-eyed man sauntered towards him and George froze up, before finally looking down at himself to hope he was presentable before the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen came any closer. When he looked, he saw tubes and wires in and out of his body. Scars and open gashes littered his skin.

“Wh-” George voiced his confusion.

The boy was at thumb’s distance when he glanced up again. There was a hand on his forehead “Rest.” said the stranger. 

He felt overwhelmingly compelled to do just that. He collapsed back onto the clot with newfound exhaustion but yearned to remember what had just happened. _Dreamboy,_ he repeated to himself. _Dreamboy, Dreambo-, Dreamb-, Dream…_

**Author's Note:**

> Omigosh I promise I'll write longer chapters! I just wanted to see if this is something that people would like to read more of? 
> 
> I love comments so feel free to leave some if you'd like. Roast me if you find any   
> typos. Much love to y'all and wear a mask 💛


End file.
